First Kisses
by Minion From CTT
Summary: Draco/Harry LOVE! I'm sure people have done this a million times but this is my version of their first kisses. There is a SEQUEL!: The Summer After. Find it on my author page.
1. Harry's Viewpoint

Disclaimer: I own a large fascination with Draco Malfoy, that's it.

Rating: T

Warning: Slash, yaoi, male/male snogging, don't like, don't read

Harry's POV

Our first kiss was a surprise. I had gone out to the Quidditch field to practice my flying and he was there, practicing his dives. I got on my broom planing to ignore him when he flew really close to me. I asked him what he was doing and his only response was to lean forward. I muttered his name angrily and he smirked. I was about to yell at him or fly away, not sure which, when he leaned in more and his lips brushed mine. All thoughts of flying away or yelling fled my mind as a feeling of warmth spread through me. All to soon it was over. At my gaping expression he smirked, "Bye, Potter" and flew off.

Our second kiss was...angry. It started in the dungeons. I was returning to the tower after detention with Snape (again) and I ran into him. I blushed, remembering our last encounter, as he started throwing insults at me. I didn't notice that we were inching closer and closer until his nose was a millimeter from mine. We paused for a moment, my eyes flicked from his lips and back to his glaring silvery eyes before he dived forward and hungrily kissed me. When he broke the kiss, we needed air, I realized I was against the hall wall. He backed up as I tried to control my breathing and his eyes raked my body before settling on my confused eyes. "We will be meeting again, Potter." My hand gently touched my bruised lips as he staked away.

Our third kiss was happy. It was my last day of Divination and I was walking, almost skipping really, down the empty hall (she had to predict my horrible death once more after class) when a sneering voice asked me what was making me so happy. I turned to see him leaning against the wall in a little nook in the wall. The sunset was coming in through the window and turning his hair an orange to rival the Weasley's. This made me laugh and he sneered more (if that was possible) and asked me again what was making me so happy. My answer to him was to lean forward and kiss him. I felt a smile against my lips before we parted. "Your hair looks like the Weasley's!" I laughed before running from the angry Slytherin.

Our fourth kiss was annoyingly romantic. Or so he said. It was Valentine's day and there were red hearts and candles and candy and he found it disgusting. I found him muttering about the horror of the holiday of love while staring at a group of giggling girls nearby who were flaunting what each of their boyfriends got them. I pulled him into an empty classroom and he glared at me. "What, Potter?" he sneered at me. "You know there are good things about this holiday." I responded calmly. "Like what?" I laughed before leaning forward to kiss him. "I have a good reason to do that." I had barely finished speaking when an enchanted heart above us started spewing sappy poetry about young love. He groaned. "That's the only thing good about this holiday, Potter." He pecked me on the lips again before leaving with a small wave of his hand.

Our fifth kiss was a dare. It was spring break and the few people who were staying over the holiday had somehow been convinced by Seamus to play truth or dare in the Great Hall. A Ravenclaw girl had asked him truth or dare and he, not wanting to look like a wimp, said dare. Knowing of our hate of each other she grinned before quietly saying "French kiss, for a full minute...Harry Potter." Her dare was rewarded with gasps and Seamus saying, "Now it's interesting." He shrugged once before crawling across the circle and capturing my lips. He wasted no time in getting to the 'French' part of it and our tongues battled. I was saddened when Seamus called time. He crawled back to his spot and calmly looked around picking his victim. We both grinned when we heard Seamus mutter that it was too bad we hated each other because that was hot.

Our sixth kiss was me saying 'mine'. I had found him and Pansy kissing and ran away angrily. It was days later when he cornered me in a random corner of the library. I ignored him as he asked me why I was avoiding him. He asked over and over until I turned around to fiercely whisper to him about me seeing him kiss Pansy and how I did not want to talk to him. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "She kissed me." I whirled around. "Really?" I stopped my voice from cracking. "Yes," he leaned forward. "She confessed her feelings for me, kissed me and I shoved her away." I raised an eyebrow. "When she asked me why I told her I was already seeing someone and I really cared for that person." My eyebrows slowly drifted into their natural position before I pushed him against the bookshelves and kissed him roughly. When we parted I muttered "Mine." He nodded and whispered against my lips "Yours."

Our seventh kiss was after the second to last Quidditch match of the season. It was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, and whoever won the game would play against Slytherin in the final game. Gryffindor won by ten points. As I was walking back to the castle I got pulled behind a tree where I was kissed by a grinning blond. "I am so going to win, Potter." He muttered. "Ha, I doubt that." I scoffed at him. "Just because you won the last battle does not mean you'll win the next." I smirked at him, a habit I was getting from him. "We'll see." He captured my lips again. "Indeed, we will."

Our eighth kiss was a silent declaration of love. It was sometime way to early in the morning and I was laying in the hospital wing. I was recovering from my yearly tradition of battling Voldemort and was woken up by soft lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see concerned silver ones hovering over me. "Hey." I whispered, worried that the Nurse would hear us. "Hey." He whispered back. "Do me a favor." I looked at him, "Anything." I said, confused. "Don't ever get so close to dying ever again unless I'm there, okay?" I stared at him, realizing what the hidden meaning behind that was, and smiled. "Okay." He leaned down to kiss me. "Gotta go get breakfast." He muttered then he swept out of the hospital wing. I grinned like a buffoon for the rest of the day.

Our ninth kiss was sweet and surprising. It was in a secluded section of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He had carefully pulled me away and gave me a quick peck before handing me a box. I opened it warily and gasped at the glittering pendant inside. It was a jade and platinum dragon. "So you won't forget me." He muttered, blushing lightly. "It's beautiful, and I couldn't forget you." He shifted uncomfortably. "Look at the back." I turned it over and my eyes widened at what was engraved into the delicate dragon. I looked up. "I love you, too." I leaned forward and placed the sweet kiss on his lips. "Now you won't forget me." He laughed lightly and we both turned to the Weasleys and Malfoys to see them staring. As we walked away, him to his parents and me toward the exit, I heard him yell at me. "See you next year, Potter." I grinned. "Of course, Malfoy." I waved slightly as I exited. When I got to the Dursleys Vernon asked why I was grinning so much. "Oh nothing." I said as I slipped the pendant into my pocket.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. It was inspired while I was writing Draco/Harry Drabbles. I would love reviews telling me what I did wrong, I am not a perfect writer and I know this. Please help me grow. Also, a beta would be AWESOME! Because I have read this a hundred times and I am sure there are still mistakes.

Flames are good for roasting my marshmellows =)


	2. Draco's Viewpoint

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco though I would love to own both.

Rating: T

Warning: Slash, yaoi, male/male love, you get the point

A/N: So originally this was going to be a one-shot, but then I got a really nice review that asked for Draco's view. So, here's Draco's view.

Draco's POV

Our first kiss was sudden. I was practicing my dives in the Quidditch field when he appeared. He was mounting his broom when the thought struck me. I flew in really close to him. He asked me what the hell I was doing. Ignoring him, I just inched closer, trying to not stare too much at his lips. He angrily muttered my last name and I smirked to hide the butterflies that appeared in my stomach from him voicing my name. He was about to say or do something, when I stopped him by leaning forward until our lips brushed each other. A feeling of warmth immediately overwhelmed me. I broke apart a little quickly, afraid of his reaction. He gaped at me like a fish and I smirked. "Bye, Potter." I said before flying to the castle.

Our second kiss was...angry. I was walking through the dungeons going to talk to Snape when he ran into me. He knocked me to the ground and blushed. I automatically threw insults at him to cover up my awkwardness. He started yelling back and we inched closer and closer. I paused when we were nearly nose-to-nose and glared into his brilliant green eyes. My decision to kiss him was made for me when he glanced down at my lips. I lunged forward and hungrily attacked his lips. I slowly pushed him up against the wall before breaking the kiss. I stepped back and stared down at his panting body. My eyes settled on his face noticing the confusion in his eyes. "We will meet again, Potter." I stalked away and tried to hide the stupid grin on my face.

Our third kiss was happy. I was leaning against the wall in a little nook watching the sunset when he came down the hall practically skipping. "What's made you all happy, Potter?" I sneered at him. Old habits die really hard. He looked over at me, taking in my surroundings before laughing at me. I sneered more and repeated myself. His response was to lean forward and kiss me. I couldn't help the smile that spread my lips until he pulled away, looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Your hair looks like the Weasley's!" He laughed as he ran away from my furious glare.

Our fourth kiss was annoyingly romantic. It was Valentine's Day; there were red hearts, candles and candy everywhere. It was testing my patience and utterly disgusting. I was muttering about the horror of the holiday of love while staring at a group of giggling girls nearby who were flaunting what each of their boyfriends got them. Suddenly, he pulled me into an empty classroom. I glared, "What, Potter?" I sneered at him. "You know there are good things about this holiday." He mentioned calmly, his eyes a little dull. "Like what?" He laughed, eyes glinting, before leaning forward to kiss me. "I have a good reason to do that." He had barely finished speaking when an enchanted heart above us started spewing sappy poetry about young love. I groaned loudly. "That's the only thing good about this holiday, Potter." I pecked him on the lips again before leaving with a small wave of my hand, a smile adorning my face.

Our fifth kiss was a dare. It was spring break and the few students who were staying over break had been convinced by Seamus to play truth or dare in the Great Hall. A Ravenclaw girl had scanned the circle before picking me. I, not wanting to look like a wimp, said dare. She looked around for a moment before grinning. She quietly said, "French kiss.... Harry Potter for a minute." I ignored the gasps and Seamus saying, "Now it's interesting." I looked at him for confirmation that this was okay before shrugging and crawling over to capture his lips in a kiss. I quickly slipped my tongue into his mouth as the now familiar feeling of warm lust flowed through my body. I resisted continuing after Seamus said time and crawled back to my spot to pick my victim. When Seamus muttered that it was too bad we hated each other because that was hot, I grinned.

Our sixth kiss was I saying 'yours'. Pansy had confessed her love for me in a dark hallway before kissing me. I pushed her away as quickly as I could and told her I was already seeing someone. For the next nine days (I counted) he ignored me as well as he could. I finally cornered him in the library and asked him why he was avoiding me. He still ignored me. So, I asked over and over until he turned around and fiercely whispered about seeing me kiss Pansy and how he did not want to talk to me. I sighed lightly resting my head in my hands. "She kissed me." He whirled around, "Really?" His voice was filled with emotions I did not want to think about. "Yes," I leaned forward. "She confessed her feelings for me, kissed me and I shoved her away." He raised an ebony eyebrow. "When she asked me why I told her I was already seeing someone and I really cared for that person." His eyebrows slowly drifted into their natural position before he pushed me against the bookshelves and kissed me roughly. When we parted he muttered "Mine." I nodded slightly and whispered against his lips "Yours."

Our seventh kiss was after the second to last Quidditch match of the season. It was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, and whoever won the game would play against Slytherin in the final game. Gryffindor won by ten points. I waited behind a tree and grabbed the obsidian haired boy so I could crush my grinning lips against his. "I am going to win, Potter." I muttered. "Ha, I doubt that," he scoffed at me. "Just because you won the last battle does not mean you'll win the next." He smirked at me; he seems to be getting my habits. "We'll see." I captured his lips again, "Indeed, we will."

Our eighth kiss was a silent declaration of love. It was sometime way too early in the morning and I had gotten up early to visit the hospital wing. He was recovering from his yearly tradition of battling Voldemort and looked like an angel with his hair spread out on his pillow. "Oh, mon cher." I muttered before lightly kissing him. His beautiful eyes opened and I did not try to hide the concern in mine. "Hey." He whispered, quiet as to not let Madame Pomfery know about my presence. "Hey," I whispered back. "Do me a favor?" He looked up at me, "anything," he said with confusion lacing his voice and eyes. "Don't ever get so close to dying ever again unless I'm there, okay?" He stared at me, realization flooding his features, and smiled, "Okay." I leaned down to kiss him softly, sweetly. "I have to go get breakfast," I muttered then I swept out of the hospital wing. Mon cher floated through my mind for the rest of the day.

Our ninth kiss was sweet and surprising. It was in a secluded section of platform Nine and Three quarters. I had carefully pulled him away and had given him a quick peck before handing him his present. He opened it slowly and gasped at the glittering pendant inside. It was a jade and platinum dragon. "So you won't forget me," I muttered, trying not to blush and failing. "It's beautiful, and I couldn't forget you." I shifted, this made me uncomfortable. "Look at the back." He turned it over and his eyes widened in surprise, mouth forming a little 'o' at what was engraved into the delicate dragon. He looked up. "I love you, too." He leaned forward and placed the sweet kiss on my lips. My heart tightened. "Now you won't forget me." I laughed lightly and we both turned to the Weasleys and the two elder Malfoys to see them staring. As we walked away, I to my shocked parents and him toward the exit, I yelled over my shoulder, "See you next year, Potter." Father's mouth formed a thin line. "Of course, Malfoy." He waved slightly as he exited. When I got to my parents they told me we were going to Spain immediately.

Thanks to milipi12 for beta-ing; if it weren't for her Draco would have called Harry a girl. I really need to put more effort into my French homework.


End file.
